The Baron and the Princess
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: <html><head></head>He should have known better to think he could have a chance with her.</html>


**A/N:** Written for the Great Maze Challenge/Comp and the Ring of Fire Comp (Ace of Hearts, medieval AU).

* * *

><p><strong>The Baron and the Princess<strong>

The baron knew he was a fool, but it couldn't be helped. Love just worked like that, and he was either one of those weak hearted men who would wilt into nothing or one who would change the way of thinking in the world.

And it seemed like he was doomed to surrender to that former fate. The woman who had stolen his heart was a princess he could never have. No matter how much wealth or other things of value he procured, a princess was still above him. He only ever saw her from a distance: in the stands himself watching the soldiers compete against each other, while she stood behind her mother at a greater height.

At least if he'd been a soldier, he could have had those eyes watching him, admiring his skill as he bested other soldiers and emerged, sword and shield held high.

But he wasn't a soldier. He was just an unassuming baron too good for the commoners but too poor for the princess. Except he loved her. And he couldn't go on like this, without her.

When he heard the queen was looking for a suitable husband he went, even knowing it was foolishness and knowing he was, quite possibly, sacrificing his honour as well. He went, and confessed his love and desire to marry her. And then she looked at him: she, Helena, the princess of his affections.

And the look was one of surprise and disgust, and the baron took that look and fled before even hearing the queen's reply.

He went on a little journey after that. "Business", he claimed, although it was far more than that. Or far less. An excuse, to get away from the castle, away from the girl he'd fallen in love but who had looked at him like that.

And he returned to mayhem. For a while it was difficult to get an answer for what had happened, because no-one would talk decently to him: simply screaming insults and insensible things at him. But he did eventually manage to piece it all together, in the end. His little proposal to the princess had been warped and spread like wildfire.

People were accusing her of disgracing her bloodline and bedding him. If he'd known such a rumour would spread, he would never have done such a thing. Better his aching heart than her honour after all.

But it was almost too late for that. Despite how he argued he had done no such thing and that the princess hadn't known he existed until that day, no-one believed him. No-one cared. Not even the queen, because her soldiers kept him far away from the palace gates.

Except he was mistaken about that. The queen did care. Despite her daughter locking herself in her bedroom and refusing to appear in public, she came to see him. Made sure he was "holding up", and that he knew she didn't blame him. 'Maybe Helena does,' the queen said. 'I cannot answer for her. And it's a shame our world is ruled by such petty things as well, because I'm sure you are a good man.'

She flattered him, and filled him with hope as well. Perhaps not in this life, but the cycle of life was endless and it may be that they would be together in another world, and happy. At least circumstances would not always divide them, if her mother was given him, in a roundabout way, her blessings.

But Helena had still looked upon him like that, and he needed to set his mind at ease on two matters and so he went to her. Went so far as to sneak up to her bedchambers as well, causing her to cry out in shock at the sight of him.

He pressed on and apologised and explained. She didn't want to listen: she screamed loudly enough to bring the guards to his room, and he fled. The only other thing he could have done was force himself forward, but that would only cause more damage.

And he could hear the angry, spiteful words hurled his way and the footholds of soldiers sworn to defend their princess chasing him. As if he could ever hurt her!

Except that was what he'd done – and she didn't even love him in return.

He'd be hung, probably. His body would be nailed on a wall and rats would climb up to him for his flesh. Though the queen was a kind woman, the world was not. They'd do that. He knew it.

If only he could have another chance. The princess – Helena didn't know him, still. She hadn't had the chance to fall in love with her, as she had him. Another world, another life: they could have that chance.

He needed to die for that, and so did she. And he needed to save himself from the unjust punishment that awaited him as well.


End file.
